Hogwarts Isn't Ready For This One!
by LadyNicole
Summary: A spunky twist on the classic Mary Sue idea! Draco Malfoy doesn't understand what's going through his head when he meets Gwen, an American with a penchant for music, drugs and a whole lot more! *revamped*
1. Default Chapter

Ok...This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC! Not even just HP but first ever! So bear with me on this one..and give me suggestions! Don't make tooo much fun of how bad I am..and although I do have the same name as the character (forgive me..i'd think it would be cool to have my name in a HP fanfic, just for shits and giggles) it really isn't ME. Just a few little things that I can't help but put in as attributes. I'll use all the flames to light up my computer desk because the lamp burned out and its all dark now.and it might be a wee bit fluffy but hell.its my first go at this stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter except the plot (which I made up) and the Character of Nicole Joyce, and any of her friends I make up. Thanks JKR! You're creativity has inspired this story! Beware that some content in future chapters will include sexuality and drug use and other fun things.teeheehee  
  
Ok..here goes..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogwarts Isn't Ready For This One  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is it. Hell. Or damn close to it. She gave a quick kiss to her parents after their long-windind good-byes and assurances that she'd be fine at her new school. She didn't need her parent's help getting on to the Hogwarts Express, she had been on wizard trains before. She rolled her over- sized deep purple trunk (with the initials NMJ artistically painted on in silver ink by her best friend) which had at least one sticker representing each of her rock bands and musicians of choice. She had atop her trunk her messenger bag for school which doubled as her travel bag for the long trainride and of course her cat, Nightingale. Nicole pushed her way through the crowd and had her trunk loaded into the train and stepped on the Hogwarts Express a few minutes early to avoid the rush of last minute boarders of students kissing their parents goodbye and pathetically hugging each other like they have spent decades apart, 'well I'll be finding myself a nice compartment to myself.' She strolled to the back car of the train and settled in. She propped herself against the wall, letting Nightingale sit purring beside her. She fished through her bag, took out her book, an old favorite she had read many times over, The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Before opening it, she got out her CD case and player and popping in her Saves The Day CD and blocked out all distractions.putting the dread of going to Hogwarts, this stuffy British school far from her home back in New York City..her real home.if her father hadn't decided that his corporation needed a new branch added in the United Kingdom..  
  
Draco Malfoy groaned as he approached Platform 9 ¾ . 'Another year of Hogwarts. Of Potter and his chipper sidekicks Granger and Weasel. Another year of Crabbe and Goyle mindlessly following me around.'  
  
His mother and father came to see him off to school being firmly told before they left of the pride of the family name.yada yada yada..Draco's mind wandered as he passively nodded his head to each statement coming from his father's mouth. Lucius gave his son the usual look over. Draco had always been required to be pristine. Shirts and pants, bought always by his parents, were clean and crisp. Shoes always polished. And his long blond hair meticulously neat and slicked back. No questions asked. He was a Malfoy and he was to carry on the reputation.  
  
Draco's mother gave him a kiss goodbye and Lucius gave him the annual firm handshake and hard pat on the back as their driver tended to his trunk being loaded on the steam train.  
  
As expected, Crabbe and Goyle flocked to him like magnets, despite Draco's attempts to shrug them off. He had needed them for intimidation when he was small and scrawny, but now he stood at a lofty height of 6 feet with a healthy muscular build.  
  
The 3 boys boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. They were all full. Except one with only one occupant. They did a double take at the girl, reading her book. They had never seen her, or anyone like her, before. She had deep brown, almost black hair, cut with choppy layers to a few inches below her shoulders, framing her face. Her face wasn't clear to the boys, the book held by a hand with black fingernails and almost every finger adorned with a ring. She had her feet propped up on the seat, crossed at the ankles. The pureblooded boys had never seen anyone from the wizarding world dress like that. Starting from the top, she had her hair tied with a black shiny scarf with silver shimmery designs, tied in the back, making it a headband. She was wearing a thick black woven necklace with beads attached to it. Her shirt was a zip-up hoodie with "The Strokes" written across the front.she was wearing it low enough to reveal a tight lilac tank underneath. She was wearing a flowy knee length retro style skirt in a chiffon-like fabric. The boys were surprised that she was wearing black fishnet stockings and even stranger.combat boots. This girl, whoever she was, was wearing calf high lace-up combat boots, only laced and tied 2/3 of the way up. Draco noticed the words, and he guessed the brand name Doc Martens written on the soles.  
  
The boys looked at each other and then at her..the mysterious girl with the very.unique look. They barged into the compartment, expecting her to see them and vacate, knowing who these boys were and that they didn't have somewhere to sit, comandeering her space.  
  
She glanced up at them, removed her headphones, and slowly closed her book, all with an annoyed sneer plaster nonchalantly across her face. She promptly rolled her eyes and flatly said "Well is there something you want? Or are you three just going to stand there, trying to look domineering in hopes of me scurrying out of my compartment in fear of you like a meak little schoolgirl? She gave a condescending look to the boys then, as they were too dumbfounded to reply, she picked up her book again.  
  
"Could we sit on that side that you're not use, if you don't mind?" Goyle quickly spit out.  
  
"If you must." She said, eyes glued to her novel.  
  
Draco was astonished. No person, let alone female had ever treated him with anything but either respect or if they were Gryfinndors, a few petty refutes to his insults. "How dare you treat me so lowly! I demand respect!" he said sneering at the girl who was paying no attention to him.  
  
"Well little Mr. High and Mighty here has got his panties in a twist, I really have no desire for petty banter. I was enjoying this book until you came along. now if you don't mind, be a good boy and sit down with your sidekicks over there." She replied, her remark dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"This is going to be a long train ride" Goyle whispered to Crabbe as Draco took a seat next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ To be continued in the next chapter!  
  
So how was the very first chapter? The next one will be out tomorrow hopefully! It may be boring now but I have a whole gaggle ( I like that word) of ideas for this..you shall be introduced more in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW THIS!  
  
Peace Out! 


	2. Connection

Ok.for chapter 2..this will be longer than the first! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me stop stalling and get to this!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nicole peeked at this boy who had positioned himself next to her feet. Her attention quickly turned to her cat who had stirred from her rest to investigate this boy. Nightingale crept up to Draco and sniffed his robes, smelling fresh. The cat proceeded to nuzzle him in the arm which startled Draco, who was quite confused by this cat.  
  
"Jeez, kid. She's a cat, not a python! She's very friendly you know," she said as she took her feet from the seat and crossed her legs, tucking away her book in her bag. She gently stroked Nightingale's back. "See, she wants to sit on your lap." Motioning to the cat who had jumped on Draco's thighs.  
  
"I'm sure she's delightful but I would prefer to keep my robes free from cat hair if you don't mind!" he said, avoiding petting the cat.  
  
Nicole promptly rolled her eyes "You fooled me...you looked smart there for a second, but yet again, a chimp would be quite intelligent looking in front of those 2 buffoons" pointing over to the spat Crabbe and Goyle were engaging in over a game of WirelessQuidditchPlus complete with hologram announcers projected between the two Slytherins. One had apparently fouled and made the other's tiny hologram keeper fall off his broom. The two were oblivious to Draco and Nicole's conversation. "Did you happen to think of the simple lint-removing spell? We learned that when were eleven back at my old school."  
  
Draco hesitantly patted the fluffy black cat as it curled up in his lap. He rubbed her chin, fumbling with her purple crystal-studded collar, with a nametag.  
  
"See, Nightingale likes you. Haven't you ever had a cat before.." Nicole faded out at the end of the question, realized she didn't know the name of this blond boy.  
  
"Draco. My name is Draco Malfoy." He shook her hand and gave her a genuine smile. He could feel himself tensing up. 'Why did I tell her my first name?! I'm always just Malfoy to everyone..and I SMILED at her! She'll think I'm a softy!' he thought to himself. "Well I've never met a Draco before.. You are the first." She replied with a smile. She had a beautiful smile, her magnificent cerulean blue eyes, thickly lined with black eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow, twinkling in the soft lighting of the train. "I'm Nicole. Nicole Joyce." "Quite the Mudblo-I mean, Muggle name" Draco cursed himself inwardly. 'Why did I do that? She'll think I'm some stuttering idiot.and why did you call her a Muggle.'she's so obviously a Mudblood.you know she deserves to be called a Mudblood' a voice rang through his head. "Well actually I'm half and half. My mother is a muggle and my father is a wizard but they decided to basically live as Muggles..that is until I started my training..ever since then its been more of a balance. And I you're in Slytherin house, right? I noticed the tie..I kind of figured you'd make a comment..a teacher from my school.well my old school went to Hogwarts and said that Slytherins were almost entirely purebloods." She stated. "Yes, well most of us are. I'm..I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood." Draco didn't know what he was doing! He had never apologized to anyone in his life for calling them a Mudblood. He hadn't known what had come over him.  
  
"Hey! Candy!" Nicole exclaimed after she saw the candy trolley stop off at their compartment. She hopped up, and bought about 15 chocolate frogs, stuffing most in her bag. Except for two. "Here, have one." Nicole handed him a chocolate frog. He had never been given candy by anyone before, let alone a girl. "I could have gotten one myself you know!" He said defensively. "Yeah, but Nightingale is sleeping on your lap and I'd rather have you not blot up, startling her. She gets cranky. No need to get all hissy, Draco. Can't I give you a chocolate frog?" She asked condescendingly.  
  
He decided to stop arguing and just eat the delicious confection, being careful not to wake the ball of fur sleeping on his lap. "Thank you, Nicole" he told her as she wiped her fingers on the seat, getting rid of the melted chocolate. "No prob." She replied nonchalantly.  
  
She accidentally tipped her CD and case off the seat. She scooped them up, catching the glance of Draco who was mindlessly rubbing Nightingale under her chin. "Are those the things muggles use for music? I've heard about them.DCs or something."  
  
"They are called CDs. They play on these, CD players. Well this one is actually a new one I got from my Dad. It can play wizard music too. I don't really like wizard music.I really only like normal stuff."  
  
Draco took the thick CD book out of her hands.flipping through.  
  
"oooo those are my Saves The Day CD.that's how Nightingale got her name..after one of my favorite Saves The Day songs.oh oh and there is The Strokes CD, Is This It..which is amazing beyond words!" Draco hadn't seen Nicole this excited over anything. She had been mellow the whole train ride. "oo ooo ooo Those are my Phantom Planet CD's and those are my other mix CDs of Phantom Planet. Ooo here's The White Stripes..oooo and Weezer..and The Velvet Underground, I've got lots of Velvet Underground CDs.." she giddily flipped through the many CDs, telling Draco each on. He couldn't believe how excited she was about her music. "Have you heard any of these bands?" She asked, expecting a long winded answer of his music.  
  
"I'm not really allowed to listen to music actually.." He said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"You're not!!! I couldn't live without it! Hey, you wanna listen a bit?"  
  
He took the headphones, and put them over his ears. She said "This CD, by Saves The Day, is amazing. Just listen to the lyrics. They are so gritty, so real. Blah! I can't explain to you how great they are! Just listen!" She said with such enthusiasm she looked like she was going to burst. Draco waited as the CD started. He heard the opening of At Your Funeral.and immediately understood what Nicole was talking about, connecting with music.  
  
She gave him the biggest smile as she let him fully concentrate on the music streaming into his ears.  
  
She picked up her book, ever few minutes glancing at Draco as he bobbed his head to the guitar in each song, while in his head..he knew this girl, like her music, would connect with him. He refused to dread what his father would say about listening to muggle music, talking to a halfblood, letting her buy him candy, showing emotion to a girl. He didn't notice the train stopping, all he cared about was the powerful lyrics, streaming from this muggle contraption, shooting into his brain.  
  
So what do you think so far? I think I'll probably have a new chapter up by tonight! I'm in a mad rush to get this stuff written down and off it's feet.  
  
*pouts* please review..miss nik needs comments!  
  
I know the chapters aren't that long! I sorry! I just want to get the story going!  
  
Peace out 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Here is chapter 3! I'm sorry it's a little bit late, but it's a lot longer than the first 2! I'm sorry if I don't go into TOO much detail, its just that I want to get the story going so it doesn't lag. I really really really appreciate reviews! I didn't bother going into detail about the trio because everyone knows how they are.  
  
On with our story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Draco!" Nicole flicked him on the forehead.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Draco finally fluttered open his eyes to see Nicole standing over him in the compartment of the stopped train. He took off the headphones and she stuffed them into her bag. He knew he would be finding her once he got into Hogwarts to borrow them again.  
  
"Draco, it was great traveling with you but I have to depart. I have to find a." she fumbled for her piece of paper with her instructions on it, "Professor McGonagall so she can sort me privately, before the first years. I really have to go!"  
  
"Wait! Nicole!" Draco yelled as she left the compartment. He, as she turned her back to him that the ends of her hair were dyed deep purple. There was purple set throughout her hair, as even the shorter layers had about one and a half inches up from the bottom dyed purple. That was something Draco had certainly never seen. She suddenly looked back in response. "I need to tell you something and I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings" she cut him off.  
  
"Draco, I understand that you have a reputation to uphold. And I'm sure word would spread to your family if you were with someone like me, even just as a friend, controversy would be stirred up. It's ok. I understand."  
  
He sighed with relief yet wondered how she could read him so easily. "Thank you Nicole."  
  
"I'll be seeing you." She winked at him and left, in almost a run, with her cat in her arms.  
  
Draco stood there. Unable to comprehend what had happened on the train. He found Crabbe and Goyle, who had left shortly after their WirelessQuidditchPlus game, to find other Slytherins and harass some first years. He rode in complete silence, lost in thought, to the castle. 'What had just happened? I meet this wonderful girl who is a halfblood. A HALFBLOOD! I want to see her again. Everything about her. The way she looks when she's talking. The way she wasn't afraid of anyone. How she could talk so passionately about all her favorite music. Yet, she was so mellow. She doesn't care what people think of her. She is walking into Hogwarts right now. In an outfit no other person there would ever attempt wearing. She makes being radical look so easy. It's entirely normal for her to be so.so eloquent..' His thoughts continued till Goyle nudged him to get out of the horseless carriage.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall, preparing himself to be the Malfoy they all knew, rich, cocky, arrogant, and constantly insulting other students. He, being a Slytherin prefect for a second year, sat between Crabbe and Goyle and across from Millicent Bulstrode, the female prefect of the house.  
  
The students' attention turned to the giant doors to the Great Hall open and a herd of nervous-looking first years walk, in a pack, to the front, all curiously looking around. They began the sorting ceremony, Draco not paying attention. He was scanning the Hall for Nicole, trying to be inconspicuous and not cause the others to question his actions. She was no where in the crowd.  
  
Once the ceremony was complete, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The students eyes were all fixed on him. "Before we begin, I have a few start-of-term announcements. First I would like to introduce a new student," Draco saw Nicole emerge from behind, wearing a Hogwarts robe. It didn't cover her calves, exposing her combat boots to the full hall.  
  
Nicole walked to the middle, where Dumbledore was standing, her hair bouncing behind her. She pushed a lock of it behind her ear, revealing to the hall an earful of piercing. The moment she had arrived she had noticed whispers. 'Stupid ignorant British wizards. They need to get with the culture, stop being so fuckin' stuffy. They whisper like I'm some sort of mutant entering their school. Well this lil' witch is going to give them the shock of their lives!' Nicole continued walking with confidence, not paying attention to the whispers and pointing. She stood next to Dumbledore in a relaxed position, one leg out to the side and with bent knee, the other straight, her hand on waist.  
  
"This is Nicole Joyce, she recently moved from New York City and has transferred here from the prestigious New York Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will be entering her 6th year of training here at Hogwarts. And I would like to congratulate her on being sorted into Gryffindor house. You may take your seat at that table right there, Ms. Joyce." He said as he pointed her over to the applauding Gryffindor table. She had been told earlier that she would be sharing a room with a 5th year, Virginia Weasley. McGonagall had already assigned the rooms of the 6th year prefect, Hermione Granger. It was customary at Hogwarts for a new student to room with a prefect or a student the Head of House saw as a potential future prefect. She had been told what Ginny looked like so she could sit with her at the feast. She spotted the red hair and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you Virginia Weasley? It looks like we will be roommates this year."  
  
Ginny moved down to let Nicole in next to her. "Hi. You can just call me Ginny, everyone else does." She said meekly.  
  
"Kick ass. You can just call me Nicole or Nic. Don't really care to much. So who are your buddies around here?" she asked expecting a long answer.  
  
"Well I don't really have too many. None that I really call good friends."  
  
"Well, Ginny, I fully plan to change that." She smiled at her. Her attention was turned to 3 6th years coming to sit with her an Ginny. There were 2 boys, one tall and dark haired, Nicole recognized him as Harry Potter. The other boy must have been related to Ginny, he had the same red hair. Then the girl was tall and fairly pretty, with long mousy brown wavy hair, but in Nicole's opinion she was boring and plain looking. Harry Potter extended his hand across the table. "Hi Nicole, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said pointing to the 2 flanking him. "We just came over to introduce ourselves, we're 6th years too. Hermione and I are prefects so if you ever want help, come ask us." He gave Nicole a winning smile. Nicole turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear "Are they always that fake sounding or is just that they want to look all cool for the new chick?" Ginny instantly giggled, having never heard anyone make fun of the legendary Hogwarts trio besides Slytherins.  
  
"Well thanks for the offer, I'm touched, but I'll be rooming with Ginny here so I think the 2 of us will be fine. But if I'm ever in peril, I'll know to call the world-famous Harry Potter and his 2 sidekicks to save the day. Well guys, I'll let you get back to your dinner, peace out." Nicole said with a mocking tone, waiting for them to leave.  
  
"Well then, we'll see you in the tower." Hermione replied.  
  
"Sure thing." Nicole replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her attention turning back to Ginny.  
  
"I've never heard anyone Gryffindor talk to them like that!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've gotten sick of trying to deal with them. Too exclusive for my liking. I spent my first 3 years of school trying to get myself into their little circle of three but when I entered 4th year..I said 'fuck it' and just stopped talking to them. Ron's my brother and everything but I just kinda make idle conversation with them and when they are all over my house, I just take off."  
  
"Gin, I can tell you're my kinda chick!" nudging her in the arm.  
  
They continued talking as they went up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny brought her to the bedroom they would be sharing. Nicole's trunk and belongings, including Nightingale were at the end of her bed. Both girls started unpacking their clothes as Nicole took off her Hogwarts robe and hung it in the closet they were sharing. "That's quite an outfit, Nicole!" she said laughing.  
  
"Hey, it's my style. I don't give a shit that everyone here dresses well, no offense to you, but extremely boring and I have some spunk to my wardrobe. Ya know I was checking out the rulebook and dresscode for this school and there is nothing that says I can't wear this, as long as a wear my robe on top. It's just tradition to wear the Hogwarts clothing." "You have so much stuff, Nic!" Ginny said as she looked into Nicole's huge trunk.  
  
"Yeah, my parents have always given me gifts to make up for the fact that they're never around. My dad is a wizard and owns a Muggle corporation that makes technology. It also has a division for wizard technology and another for technology that can be used in both worlds. It's quite nice, my dad gives me prototypes to try out before putting them on the market." She took out a laptop and showed it to Ginny. "Look, this is a computer that can work even in Hogwarts. It even connects up to the Internet. Oh yeah wizards over here-"  
  
"Wow I've always wondered if they've ever make one of these!" She said, her eyes fixed on the computer.  
  
Nicole was so confused. Wizarding people in Europe usually didn't know too much about muggle things. In America, witches and wizards used muggle things all the time, most of which were altered slightly by magic. All in all, the culture in the states was very different. Far more modern, less traditional like in Britain. "Wait Ginny, you know about muggle things?"  
  
"Are you kidding? They fascinate me. I've heard so much about how the USA has much more muggle/wizard combination stuff like this but I've never been there."  
  
"Well you are entirely welcome to use any of this stuff! This wireless internet connection in the laptop will even work in here. It's a little slow because the charms on the school are powerful but it's still good." Nicole smiled as she knew Ginny was the kind of person she hadn't expected to meet at Hogwarts. 'Thank goodness she's my roommate. Being here might not be so bad..now that I've found myself a female friend..and.' her mind wandered to Draco, who she had glanced at a few times at dinner. He was picking at his food and would say a few words to Crabbe or Goyle. He kept looking over at her, his eyes glowing each time. She would wink at him and give a slight smile.  
  
Nicole showed her all the other inventions her parents had given her. They talked all night until an owl swooped onto the ledge outside Nicole's window.  
  
"Hey you got a letter! Are your parents writing you already?"  
  
She took the letter and quickly read it.  
  
Nicole -  
  
How was you're first day here? I saw Harry Potter and his sidekicks come over to you. I was laughing so hard that someone from their own house was making fun of them to their faces. I wish you had gotten sorted into Slytherin house but I guess you're just too sweet for us over here. I didn't get to tell you how I had such a great time today on the train, I've never met anyone like you. You were right about the music. It can really effect someone. I want to talk to you. Please don't tell anyone about this but will you meet me down behind the Quidditch pitch tomorrow after our first class, both our houses have Potions right after breakfast tomorrow. And bring those CD things I was listening to. Don't write back, my annoying roommate will get suspicious.  
  
Sincerely, Draco  
  
p.s. - is living with a Weasley horrible?  
  
She turned her back to Ginny as she silently gushed. Nicole didn't know what to do. 'Should I tell Ginny about Draco? No no no, it would be better to talk to him about it.'  
  
She stuffed the note in her drawer and fell back on her bed. The image of Draco on the train petting her cat and listening to her CDs played over and over in her head. There was something so pure about him even he didn't know he had inside. She knew she had a connection with him she'd never had with another boy before. She ignored the apprehensions she had about Draco and his upbringing. She'd also have to make him understand something, that Ginny Weasley was her friend and roommate. All she wanted to care about was seeing him again, being in his presence.  
  
"Hey Nic, who was the letter from, it's kinda late at night to be receiving mail I would think." Ginny said from the closet where she was changing into her pajamas.  
  
Nicole hesitated "oh..umm..it was from my parents! They knew I'd be up this late, I guess. I'll write back to them in the morning."  
  
She got up and put on her purple star pajamas and put her headphones on and drifted to sleep to the soothing music of Norah Jones, dreaming of the tall blond-haired young man she would meet the next day.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Stupid fanfiction.net is being a poophead and is busy. Blah!  
  
But anyway please review!  
  
Let's use this time of ff.net server being busy to give thanks to my supporters!  
  
Thanks to SKY!!!!!! Much love! Talk to you on AIM.actually I'm talking to you right now! Teeheehe!  
  
Much thanks to Jenni for pushing me to write! Go read her story RIGHT NOW! It's called Quarantine and the id # is 884215!!! Its so sweet and funny and wonderful!  
  
Peace out! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. The Lion and The Serpent

Notes: Well I'm reading the last chapter to get inspired.to get a nice visual in my head of what to write..alright.SHIBBY! I'm ready to get writin' ! I was extremely inspired to write when I was babysitting tonight so I wrote about 9 pages handwritten while the little girl watched cartoons.  
  
On we go with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's JKR's!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - The Lion and the Serpent  
  
Draco woke that morning with butterflies in his stomach. He got out of bed and went down to the prefects bathroom. He hopped in one of the showers then dried himself off and went over to the mirror. No one else was in the bathroom, which pleased him. He had never liked bathing or dressing himself in front of other people. He had always risen early at school so he'd have the bathroom to himself. He examined himself in the mirror. His skin was slightly pink from the steaming hot water of the shower, but it had become lightly tanned over the summer holiday. His skin was clear and his eyes, the same grey as always. His hair was a pale blond, as it always had been, but lately it hadn't look so bad, not quite so albino. It was quite long, almost to his chin, it had always been rather long, being told it was traditional wizarding style. It was slicked back, tightly gelled to his head. Draco had looked through pictures of his parents as teenagers and come across picture of his father, same coloring and build, same hairstyle, same clothing style, all traditional of a young man of Malfoy blood.  
  
Draco quickly slicked back his hair and dressed himself in time to head back up to his room to get his books for Potions. He sat down at the Slytherin table and enjoyed a small breakfast, trying to suppress his nerves. All attempts to calm himself were failing. All he could think about was her. He rested his head on his hand and immersed himself in thought. He noticed a few minutes later the group of Gryffindors entering the Great Hall..she wasn't with them.  
  
Nicole hurried to get to Potions, picking up a gleaming red apple stacked neatly in a bowl in the Gryffindor common room to eat on the way.  
  
She speedily walked, ok she ran, to the dungeons, running through the door as the bell tolled through the castle, signaling the start of first block. She took the only available seat, next to Hermione Granger.  
  
"That's another one of your ..unique outfits, Nicole." Hermione said flatly, raising an eyebrow. Nicole did stand out quite a bit from the rest of the class. She was wearing her knee length red "scarf skirt", it had a empire waist chiffon lining with 3 layers of "scarf-looking" pieces attached to the waist, all of different shades reds with material of chiffon and silk. She wore a black ribbed button up sweater with a deep red tank peaking from underneath. She added some extra flare by wearing maroon laces on her black combat boots. She adorned herself with her usual jewelry, more than an other one of her conservative classmates. She topped it off with her Hogwarts robe.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I'm guilty of being unique. Haven't seen too much.flare for self-expression and freedom around these parts." She retorted as she arranged her Potions materials. Professor Snape emerged from his office in a rush, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Hello again, students. I hope you enjoyed your summer holiday. I know we met last, or most of us anyway, when you took your O.W.L.s. Some of you," his glance quickly shifted to Draco Malfoy "tested outstandingly. Others not quite so well." Snape's sneer turned to Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, who hung their heads in embarrassment.  
  
Nicole had her gaze set on Draco Malfoy who was listening to his Head Of House attentively.  
  
"I would like to welcome Miss Joyce into the class," Nicole straightened her posture and returned her attention to Snape, who was speaking to her coldly. "I'm sure a new Gryffindor like yourself will.find her place in this class." Nicole responded with a small nod, concluding his announcement and commenced the class.  
  
The entire class was spent taking notes and asking Gryffindors questions on obscure potions, he knew only Granger would know. A few spiteful glances were thrown at Nicole from Hermione when she would nonchalantly answer the hardest of questions. Snape's intense teaching required concentration, making Nicole's thoughts of her plans for after class to be forced from attention. As the class concluded and she gathered up her materials she noticed Snape calling Draco into his office. As the bell rang, she hurried out of the class with the horde of students, minus Draco. She breathed in the fresh air as she made her way down the field towards the huge Quidditch pitch. She cautiously looked around for other students but found none, even Hagrid, the giant of a gameskeeper was nowhere in view. She strolled to the back of the playing field, the side facing the lush forest rather than the castle. She sat down in the grass a few yards from the multicolored stands. She plopped herself down and calmed herself by lightly playing with the wildflower in front of her. She suddenly knew for some reason that Draco was approaching 'It's ok, Nic, you knew he was coming.he said he'd be here.' she thought to herself, still somewhat confused how she knew he was coming, he still wasn't at the front of the quidditch pitch. She instinctively straightened her skirt and brushed the dust off her Hogwarts robe she was sitting on and waited for Draco.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked casually out of the dungeons, not drawing attention to himself. He continued to the quidditch field, knowing she would already be there. The fresh air was soothing to him and his thoughts wandered to the beautiful girl only a few meters away. He rounded the corner and found her sitting on her robes, lightly fingering a small purple wildflower's silky petals. She jerked back her head to face Draco, letting her mane of hair bounce against her back.  
  
A smile spread across her face, making her lightly freckled face glow, her blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight. "Hey there, Blondie," she said said sweetly, the words flowing out of her mouth, followed by the same genuine smile as before, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. 2 years of braces had paid off.  
  
"Why hello." He returned the smile as he walked over, holding his Hogwarts robe over his shoulder, displaying clearly his overall pristine attire. He had pressed black dress pants, shined black shoes, a starched and ironed white shirt with a green and silver Slytherin tie, knotted perfectly. He wore a clean grey v-neck sweater vest with the Hogwarts emblem on the left breast. He, as always, had his flawless, gleaming blond hair slicked hard against his head. He looked the part of the heir to the Malfoy fortune, the next generation of a notoriously rich and powerful wizarding family.  
  
He neatly folded his robes next to her and sat himself down. "So you like flowers, do you?" Draco said smoothly, about to take out his wand and conjure her a bouquet.  
  
"Well yes, I love them, they're beautiful, but usually only when they are still planted. I've never really liked conjured or magically altered flowers, ya know? There is something so pure, so real about natural flowers. They grow as they're supposed to be, with flaws and irregularities." She said lightly touching a broken petal in the flower. "I guess that's one of the reasons I've been negative about this place, Hogwarts, I mean." Her gaze reverted back to Draco who was listening intently. "My old school was so different, it was this big tall building in the heart of the city but whenever we didn't have a class we'd go up to the roof, ya see, we had a garden up there."  
  
"You mean there was a garden at your SCHOOL? Your school had hired GARDENERS? For their rooftop?" he questioned in disbelief.  
  
She giggled and nudged him in the shoulder "No you silly boy! We would plant every plant ourselves! I'll have to show you pictures of it, our garden had the nicest flowers, roses, geraniums, violets, orchids, and even my favorite, daisies." She blushed "I'm sorry Draco, I'm sure I'm boring you about gardens.." She continued with a chuckle.  
  
"No! Please, I'd like to hear about it.it sounds lovely" he said softly.  
  
"Well we put little café tables and chairs throughout the garden, it was like our own beautiful Eden. We wanted something to represent us, so we all picked out this beautiful statue of the goddess Diana, the queen of Witches. We have a little alter in front of her where we put seasonal items and light candle in honor of all the witches and wizards throughout history." She continued explaining with excitement in every word.  
  
"This place sounds like it's a nice sight to see. I'm sure a school full of witches could make a beautiful garden easily. We even learned a few basic botanical charms last year in Herbology."  
  
"Actually, the whole garden was all done without magic, no charms, no transfiguration, just the love and commitment we all put into it. You have no idea who proud of this place we all are. Our time and energy created something, we got dirty, we would mess up a few times, but this garden is something that we've come to see as more that that. It all started out to teach us about how witches used to live, hundreds of years ago, when they would live by themselves out in the woods, far away from the oppressing muggles. They would grow herbs and flowers for everyday use and healing and devotion to the gods. That was before magic became so common. Draco, back then, they would live for nature, and the magic that comes from it. It was more out of appreciation. Today we use magic for the most common things, separating the worlds of muggles and wizards. Back in the city, we are in such close proximity, we didn't use too much magic out of school. I miss it so much, everything here is so cold, everything is entirely magical, nothing of simplicity. I just don't know how I'm going to survive at this place. I want to go home so badly, be in my garden, take walks through Central Park, I'm sure this doesn't make sense to you at all because of your upbringing but please understand that I don't have anyone here. Just Ginny, and hopefully you." She looked up at him with a tear dripping down from her eye.  
  
Draco reached out and wiped away her tear. "Nicole, I want to be here for you. If you'll be here for me. And I did understand what you're saying about muggles and wizards, I don't really know how but I understand." He replied.  
  
"I hope sometime you could come back to New York with me, I was showing Ginny pictures we took and posted them on a webpage, she's probably surfing the net on my laptop right now!" she giggled as she noticed Draco's utter confusion. "Oh Draco, I think I'm going to have to show you a few things before taking ya back home..you'd be so confused. OOO! That reminds me! My CDs!" She took out her portable CD player and a case of CDs "Here, take them. I actually made copies of most of them. I bet you'd like a lot of this stuff, but I put in a few of my more mellow stuff. It's very relaxing" she said pointing to a John Mayer CD.  
  
"Thanks so much, I'll have to buy one of these music player things soon so I can get this one back to you soon. And the little Weasel fancies muggle things, well her father does so it doesn't surprise me!" Draco said.  
  
"Hey! She's my friend! You're not at all cute when you're nasty. And Draco, I have to tell Ginny about today. She mentioned something about how you're so mean and stuck up and arrogant but I couldn't defend you. I don't care if you don't like her brother and his friends, hell I don't like them too much either, but just because someone can't buy their children all the nicest things, it makes them bad people? And you don't know Ginny, she doesn't know you. All she knows is that you're mean and nasty to her family and humiliates her. Draco, please, I know you're better than that." She said with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry. I think it was Lucius talking. I'm beginning to realize most of the things I do are entirely my father. I don't know who I am, Nicole. I'm turning into my father! Everything about me! If I showed you a picture of him at my age, you'd be amazed. We are like the same person, down to every detail. I know I cannot hate like that. Just being around you, I feel it, I can't be that.that evil." He said avoiding her eyes.  
  
She reached over and lightly brought his face up so their eyes locked, Nicole's bright blue locked with Draco's grey. She quickly noticed the touch of cyan blue in them. "There is something so wonderful about you. It's something in here" she gently rested her hand on top of his heart, feeling his heartbeat. "but you never let it out. I don't want you to feel you have to hide yourself from me."  
  
"There is something about you that makes me feel so comfortable, I've never ever felt this way before, I've always been tough, and you're turning me into a softy, Nicole" he smiled at her, she lightly chuckled at his words. "Meeting you has given me hope."  
  
"Meeting you was a hidden miracle." She said as she gazed into his eyes, her hands creeping up from his chest and settled on his hard shoulders. He leaned into her placing his hands aorund her small waist. Their faces were inches from each other. Nicole shut her eyes and Draco's soft lips brushed hers, sending shivers through her whole body. Draco too had a tingling sensation coming over him. Nicole gently parted her lips feeling his tongue tasting the sweetness of his mouth. Draco's hands caressed her back as Nicole's rubbed the back of his neck, the ends of his hair pricking her fingers. Their tongues came into contact and briefly massaged each other. Nicole and Draco both slowly closed their mouths breaking their first kiss.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, it looks like I've gotta head over to my next class. But can I send you an owl when I get back?" she said, still flustered by the kiss.  
  
"Why of course, Miss Joyce. But I want you to understand we need to lay low about this until the time is right, my dear, until the time is right. I'm sure my father won't be too happy about this."  
  
"What about me corrupting his son he's raised to be a snobby little brat?" she laughed at Draco as he collected his things.  
  
"No, I think its that I've got a radical Yankee halfblood girlfriend.that is ..if you will be...my girlfriend, I mean" Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
Nicole gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips. "I hope that answers your question..Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She giggled and stood on her toes to reach his cheek and gave him a peck.  
  
"I think I'm going to hang out here for a few minutes, listen to a song or two before tending to some business in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout."  
  
"And Draco, I won't tell Ginny if you don't want me to." Nicole said to Draco before she walked off.  
  
"If you really trust her, fine then. As long as she doesn't tell the other Gryffindors."  
  
"I don't want them to know, if they knew how wonderful you are, they'd be trying to steal you away." She joked as she gave him a goodbye kiss.  
  
Draco watched as she walked off, almost in a skip, her robes flowing behind her.  
  
He looked down at her CD player and saw that a blue CD was already in the portable CD player. It was one she had made herself. It read in permanent black marker:  
  
Nic's Mix - A Jumble of Songs from my First Day at Hogwarts  
  
Draco opened the case of CDs and found a small note on a purple post-it note.  
  
Draco - listen to the first track of the CD I left in the player. It represents my feelings for you. It's such a cheesy pop song (don't laugh!) but it really touched me, just like you did. I was up till 1am downloading songs till I found the prefect one for my emotions. Just seeing you on the train made me feel this about you.  
  
Love, Nicole  
  
He smiled and pressed the small play button on the CD player. The lyrics rang in his head.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)  
  
Try as they may they can never define  
  
What's been said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all  
  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..)  
  
The smile on your face  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
The touch of your hand  
  
Let's me know that you need me..  
  
  
  
Draco was numb as the song ended. She really felt as strongly as he did?  
  
He gathered his things together and started heading off the field and pressed repeat, as if the words of the song were coming right from her beautiful smiling mouth. He felt as though he had found something some people search their whole lives for. He breathed deeply, as though he hadn't relaxed in years.  
  
  
  
Nicole went up to her dorm in Gryffindor tower after 2 more classes. Ginny greeted her, suddenly a huge owl carrying a large parcel swooped to Nicole's window before she had even sat down.  
  
"Nicole! It's for you!"  
  
Nicole untied the box from the owl and let it fly away. She apprehensively opened the box. A smile spread across her face as she removed the contents of the package and note.  
  
Nicole -  
  
May this gift represent the 2 worlds growing together. The seeds are purple daisies, which if I remember correctly, are your favorite.  
  
-Draco  
  
She set down the gift on her desk.  
  
"It's a flower pot with dirt and seeds! At least the flower pot is nice. Hey! It's got your initials painted on it! Who sent it to you?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"My amazing boyfriend." She replied, her teary eyes glued to the gift.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Song credits go to Ronan Keating. I wuv that song, I had to add it.  
  
What ya think? It's fluffy, but I have such a sappy romantic imagination.  
  
You might say Draco is WAY out of character but its because he's changing without realizing it.  
  
It's my story so I'll write what I want. ( 


	5. Revelations in the Library

Author's Notes: Well first off I'm very sorry it's taken almost a week to update. School has been hectic and also I've jotted down about 3 different versions of this chapter, none of which I liked. So I think this one is up to snuff.  
  
The story will have a fun twist soon, so it will probably in this chapter or the next one. I haven't exactly decided yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"-NICOLE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS LAST NIGHT. I EXPLAINED TO YOU THE POLITICS OF HOGWARTS! HE'S GOT YOU UNDER SOME SPELL, SOME DARK SPELL TO SEDUCE YOU AND THEN TAKE OVER YOUR FATHER'S COMPANY!" Ginny was pacing around their dormitory in a fit after being told by in detail by Nicole the long story of Nic's budding relationship.  
  
Nicole prompted put the silencing curse back on Ginny, now scowling furiously. "Ginny, I thought you could understand, then I take it off and you start screaming again. Now this time I just need to try to reason with you. Maybe get you to not hate him so much. Ok. I know that you have animosity towards him. And you have every right to. He's been an asshole to you and your family. But he's changing. He's finally knowing he's Draco, not just Draco Malfoy, the son of one of the wealthiest wizards and a Death Eater and all that shit his father is. Gin, I don't want you thinking you've got a crazy torturous roommate who keeps you against your will. Because I wouldn't do this unless I really needed you to understand something. This is very important to me, Draco is important to me and so are you. You are mine only chick friend here and I need this from you. I just want you to understand that he's not that bad. You can hate him if he does anything again. But I'm going to try to tell him the same thing. Everyone here suspects he is the carbon copy of his father! Even he did till recently. He's changing. He really is. I need to know you won't tell anyone. 1. The Slytherins would go crazy and with his father being the way he is, the moment we are seen together that Parkinson chick will send an owl to Lucius. And right now, its only a couple days into the school year and already there would be trouble. I know I shouldn't care what other people think, but Draco is in a position where he HAS to care. I'm not sure about his mother, he said his mother has always tried to protect him from his father but I still don't know how she'd feel about me dating her son. And Voldemort could find out and plan some scheme against me or whatnot. We will just have to wait and see. Now I'm taking this off if you promise to calm down and chill out. Now can you calm down and consider what I've said?" Ginny nodded gently as Nicole lifted the curse.  
  
Ginny knew that Nicole was right, but she was still going to be cautious. "I understand what you're saying and I swear on the lives of each member of my family that I won't tell anyone, but please Nicole, don't do that to me again, for your own safety..I can fight back you know!" she pulled out her wand jokingly.  
  
The two gave each other smiles and an unsaid truce to stay quiet.  
  
"Now that I know you won't be telling anyone, I have to go check something.or lets say someone.out in the library, she said to Ginny as she picked up her bag on top of her Hogwarts robe she had threw on the floor. "Draco owled me a little while ago and asked me to meet him before dinner in the library. Thanks so much Ginny, for this. For everything. You have no idea how much this means to me." Nicole said as she walked over and enveloped her in a warm hug.  
  
"You don't know how much you mean to me. I've never had any girlfriends like you before. Now go! Before we get mushy and girly." They both laughed and Nicole rushed out the door to the library, still a few minutes to spare.  
  
She meandered around the library, it had about 20 other students walking around. Ginny had told her about a small muggle literature section on the very back of the library but no one ever went over there. Nicole headed straight to the back, walking confidently by the on-lookers. They had been giving her looks, she guessed because of her clothing choice. They all wore their Hogwarts uniforms all day which confused Nicole even more. 'Those things look so uncomfortable! And they still wear them during their free time.this school is deranged.'  
  
She ventured to the small section muggle section of the library which was completely deserted. 'I guess even the muggleborns don't want to read muggle books..whatever they're missing out.' She browsed through the titles, still waiting for Draco. She found some of her favorites, and took a few off the shelf. They were more obscure pieces, having nothing to do with magic. She soon figured out the only titles that were ever taken from the muggle section were ones that were used in comparative projects on muggles' view on magic. She took a book of poetry by Emily Dickinson off the shelf. She looked in the back of the book at the list of previous borrowers. There was only one. Lily Evans - 1979. 'It has been more than 2 decades since DICKINSON was taken out!? She's a transcendentalist! One of the most famous poets ever! These people don't know what they're missing. Hell, at least Lily Evans read Dickinson.' Nicole thought as she put the book back on the shelf. She skimmed the bindings, recognizing most of the books. Nicole found a stepladder to get to the upper shelves.  
  
She checked her silver Tiffany's watch before climbing up on the stepladder. 'Well I'm definitely stupid. Of course Draco hasn't come to the library yet. It's only 5.he said 5:15. Well I might as well look at some of these books.' She gently stepped on the shaky wooden ladder, trying to suppress her fears of being on the ladder and concentrate on the book titles. "Hmmm...let's see..The Outsiders.read that one about 7 times.Death of A Salesman.great play. Arthur Miller...ooooo.all of Dickens! And Hogwarts has Roald Dahl.didn't expect that. Ah well, Dahl is great for all ages." Her face turned red as she noticed she was thinking out loud. A few people were staring at her as her legs began shaking..'oh no.losing my balance!' she thought as she reached for the wood of the bookshelf which was built into the wall. Instead of holding the bookcase.she had her grip on a cluster of classic Victorian novels. The books were soon sprawled on the floor, along with a laughing Nicole. The laughter had taken her over. She had a habit of falling then laughing till her eyes filled with tears, suppressing any pain she felt. She heard a bang in the distance, through her fits of laughter. A 1st year had fumbled with a spell for removing a book from the top shelf ending up having about five hundred book fly from their positions. At least they weren't looking at Nicole anymore. Meanwhile, Nicole's eyes were blurry from the humor tears. She let out a few "ows" between fits of laughter. She suddenly saw a figure above her.  
  
"Nicole are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the imfirmary?" It was Draco.  
  
"Draco, I'm laughing! I'm fine! And your last class was 2 hours ago, why are you still in your school clothes?" she said as she wiped her eyes and tried to fix her eyeliner that had run.  
  
"I'm not in my school clothes." He was wearing a pressed white shirt under a gray sweater, just like his Hogwarts one, minus the Hogwarts crest, and a different color around the neckline. He had another pair of pressed pants. "Draco, you've gotta get some style." She said as she stood up , brushing off her dark denim bootcut jeans and periwinkle sleeveless turtleneck sweater. "hey you wanna get out of here, I mean, someone could see us-"  
  
"No! Nicole, we're staying right here. I need to talk." She was scared by his harsh tone.  
  
"Ok. Is there something you need to tell me?" Nicole said apprehensively.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking. I don't want to have to be so secretive about this." Draco noticed the expression of shock on her face. "Wait, hear me out. I was contemplating what we were talking about and the stuff you said in the letter you sent me last night, after I sent you your gift. About how it's important to take a stand in your life."  
  
Nicole remembered the letter she sent after she received the planter and seeds from him last night. She wrote him a two page letter containing every emotion and thought that was running through her head at that time of elation.  
  
"Well that part about being your own person, knowing who you are without titles, without family names, without fame or money or public perception, without that I feel like I'm nothing. I'm just a rich brat who has done everything my father has ever told me to do!"  
  
"You know you're more than that. I know it. Just because everyone thinks of you as something different doesn't change what is inside. You have yet to truly find yourself. We're still young, we still have a lot of growing to do, mentally."  
  
"I look back on my life and I see my father. Everything I've ever done is based around what he's told me. Wanting to live up to his standards. I hated people because of him. And the worst part is that I never realized it before. My whole frame of mind..so hurtful, so mean. I was always ignoring what my mother would tell me, about not taking my father so seriously. That she wanted better for her boy. She didn't want me turning into Lucius. The love she gave me was always suppressed, I was supposed to be strong, never show emotion. I had been reflecting a lot more this past summer holiday, drowning out my father's pressure to be initiated as a Death Eater. I guess meeting you really brought my mother out from me, Nicole.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, holding it for a few seconds. "Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, I think your mother must be a great lady, she's raised a pretty damn good son!"  
  
"So you don't mind if we don't go hiding out anymore? We don't have to be obvious, but you're my girl, if I want to hold your hand in the hall, I'm bloody going to! If Lucius doesn't like it, he'll just have to adjust. I should be entitled to have a wonderful girl in my life, whether she's a muggle, half-muggle, conservative, radical, whatever." Draco proclaimed with confidence.  
  
"I think I could handle that." She said a smile creeping across her face. She leaned in once again, feeling Draco's hand lightly caressing her back, gently kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his warm neck. They were completely oblivious to everyone else in the library. "Draco, I better get this mess I've made cleaned up." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll help, anything for my lady." He said regally.  
  
Nicole and Draco piled the books together and Nicole climbed back up on the stool. She turned back to Draco asking for the books. Draco passed a couple books back up, only to have Nicole drop them again.  
  
"Nicole! That hit me on the head-"  
  
"Draco, look at this!" She had her eyes fixed on the empty space on the bookshelf. He stepped up one step of the stepladder, being about 8 inches taller than Nicole, so he would be at the same eye level. He immediately saw what her eyes were fixed on. There was a box fit snuggly into the back of the dark wood bookcase, as though someone had cut out the back of the shelf and hollowed the thick stone wall so the box would blend in to the shelf, unless the section of books had all been removed. "Wait, Draco, would you get those books for me!" Draco gave her the stack of books that had fallen. Most were Jane Austen novels, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park, and The Complete Works of Charlotte and Emily Bronte. Do you see the connection? They are all classic novels. And none of these are very popular here at Hogwarts. Look in the back."  
  
Draco set each book on the table near the bookcase. They looked at the library slip in the back of each book, all only signed out by Lily Evans in 1979.  
  
"So no one has taken these books off the shelves since 1978?" "That box must have belonged to Lily Evans. Draco, my Gryffindor curiosity is getting the best of me! I gotta see what is in this box." She struggled to removed the tightly packed box from the wall but finally got it out with a loud pop. Draco and Nicole looked at the few students who had heard the noise. Draco sneered at them and they returned to there studies. "Well at least that nasty attitude of your comes in handy." She smiled back at him as he reached up and pinched her sides, making her wiggle a bit. "Hey, no tickling, you! We're in a library!" she said down to him in a mockingly serious tone.  
  
"So it's bad to get a giggle out of you but kissing in front of everyone is just fine?" He said back to her. She scowled a defeated smile and returned to the task at hand. She took the dusty old box from the shelf and gently blew on it to get the stone particles from it. She quickly returned the books to the shelf, covering up the gaping hole. She figured no one would notice, as no one had taken these books for over 2 decades.  
  
Nicole carefully tidied up the area and set the box on the large wooden table. She looked at the perplexed Draco. "Well should we open it?"  
  
"It could have been planted, Nic."  
  
"Or it could have something very interesting inside."  
  
"We should be careful, I mean, the Death Eaters could have planted it here, knowing you would venture over to this exact section of the library because no one else would remove all these novels by that woman.Jane whats-her- face..because no one else here would even WANT to look at them. So he planted a box here, it would unleash a curse on you, you'd be whisked away to some lair where they all meet and they could find your parents and force them to cooperate with him. I mean, your father is quite powerful in the wizarding technology business, is he not? Imagine the possibilities the Dark Lord could achieve with a man like your father on board?!" He rambled out to Nicole quickly.  
  
"You're being preposterous. But just to please you, Ginny and I will do some charms on it, see if it's got some sort of protection or something on it, if that will make you feel better."  
  
"See.now you're thinking logically!"  
  
"Draco, what time is it?!" He looked down at his expensive watch. Dinner would be starting in 3 minutes.  
  
"Time for us to get to the Great Hall!" He replied with enthusiasm.  
  
She gently placed the very lightweight wooden box in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The September evening was chilly and her bare arms were getting goosebumps. Draco gently touched her cold arms. "Nicole, you're shivering."  
  
"Oh just a little. I guess I'm just not used to British weather yet. I'll just run back up to my dorm and get to dinner a little more tardy than I already would be. I mean, the food will still be..warm."  
  
"Please, take my school robe." He picked up his discarded school robe from the table. "That is.if you want to." he continued hesitantly. "It's got the Slytherin crest on it but I guess I could put a charm on it for tonight, to make a Gryffindor one instead."  
  
Nicole smiled and replied "No, I want to wear your robes just the way they are. My boyfriend is in Slytherin." She said very matter-of-factly. "If people want to know why I've got Slytherin robes on, I'll tell them! 'I was cold in the library and my boyfriend offered me he robes which was very gentleman thing to do!" she stated smiling and sticking her chin up and adjusted her posture with dignity.  
  
"Well then, my lady, your arms please." He requested in a refined and genteel tone. She hopped in front of him and let him guide her arms through the sleeves. She smelled his cologne lightly embedded in the thick and expensive fabric. She felt a warmth swell through her body, a sense of completeness overtaking her. She felt safe wearing something of his. She noticed how the robe, if he had been wearing it, would fall to his upper shins, but it was an inch from touching the floor on her.  
  
Draco gently wrapped his hands around her mane of hair trapped beneath his heavy robe, pulled it out and let it tumble against her back. Her hair was in a small half ponytail held by a periwinkle barrette, it was styled in large flowy curls with flecks of deep purple sparking from the ends of the deep brown. Draco kept his hands in her thick hair a few extra moments to feel the flawless, soft texture of it.  
  
She looked over her shoulder gazing up at him, her royal blue eyes looking back into his own gray-blue ones. "You're sure Draco? That you are ready for the consequences?" she questioned with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm a big boy, Nicole And this bog boy can stand up for himself and his girl." He insisted with the utmost masculinity. "Even if its to Lucius Malfoy."  
  
She turned around to face the broad chest of Draco, she looked up into his face with a smile. "Well this big girl wants to stand by her boy." She grabbed him for a frisky kiss. As they began leaving their little nook of the muggle literature section.  
  
"So you'll owl me this evening about our mystery box?" he questioned casually, starting their conversation, as they walked out of the library, hand in hand. 


	6. Frustration

Stupid me. I have forgotten to put DISCLAIMERS on each chapter.   
  
DISCLAIMER: JKR is a goddess. She is the creative one, I just use her ideas. I  
only own Nicole and other non-HP characters that I concoct in my head. No $ is  
being made. Warning: This fic contains adult material including violence,  
profanity, sexual situations, and plenty of drug use (i.e. lots of getting stoned)  
  
On with chapter 6!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 - Frustration  
  
They gave each other knowing glance as they walked through the heavy doors to  
the Great Hall for dinner. Their hands broke as they went their separate ways.   
  
"I'll talk to you later" Nicole mouthed to Draco before he went to the Slytherin  
table and she went to the Gryffindor. She turned back to see most students  
looking at her. She hurried to Ginny, ignoring the thick sound of whispers  
throughout the Hall. She dropped her bag at her feet and took a spot on the  
bench next to Ginny, who was wearing a confused look.   
  
"Explain. Now." Ginny said with a angry expression.   
  
"Ginny, he decided to just not care what his father would do to him. So we're not  
going to hide. Too clich‚ anyway. A Gryffindor and Slytherin in a secret  
relationship. I'm sure his dad will be pissed but Draco is almost grown and should  
be able to date whoever he wants." She stated bluntly.   
  
"And is wearing his Slytherin robe some sort of announcement?"   
  
"No! I'm not that crazy. Really, Ginny, you actually think I'd say `Draco hunny,  
can I wear your robe so the whole school can how I'm dating a Slytherin'.No I  
was freezing and he offered it to me. I didn't think it would cause such a stir. It's  
just a robe. And Draco was being a gentlemen." Nicole said, easing Ginny's  
skeptical mood.   
  
"It's quite hard to actually PICTURE Draco Malfoy being sweet and lovey-dovey  
but I believe you. I'm just worried about them." She pointed over to her brother  
and his crowd. They had their gaze fixed on her. The entire group was looking at  
Nicole in complete contempt. Each whispered something to the person next to  
them, their eyes still glued to Draco's Slytherin robe. Nicole's nasty smirk  
appeared on her face.   
  
"Well I know he's your brother, so forgive me for doing this" She put her fork  
down, checked the table of teacher to see if they were watching, and gave them  
all the finger and turned her head back to Ginny, ignoring their reactions. "They  
can lick cunt for all I care. I don't need to prove myself or my boyfriend to them."  
She said to Ginny.   
  
"That's the spirit, Nic!" They did a small high-five under the table.   
  
"I can see how they piss you off. That whole group of 6th years have sticks up  
their asses. Or should I say wands up their asses." A thought popped into her  
head. "Remind me to show you my box of party favors in my trunk when we get  
upstairs." Nicole said with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Party favors?" Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
The two finished their dinner, Nicole glancing at Draco a few times.  
  
  
Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table and ate his dinner in complete silence.  
He had nothing to say to any of them. Pansy Parkinson had come and insulted  
him a few times but Draco ignored her presence. Crabbe and Goyle tried asking  
about Nicole but he ignored them and they went back to stuffing themselves. He  
felt eyes upon him all through dinner. He kept his eyes either on his food or at  
Nicole who would give him comforting glances.   
  
He walked slowly back up to his dorm and collapsed on his bed. He started his  
homework while waiting for Nicole's note. A knock on the door interrupted his  
concentration on Arithmancy.   
  
"Care to explain yourself, Malfoy?" It was Goyle, Crabbe just behind him.  
  
"Sod off, you oaf. It's none of your bloody business." Malfoy said as he went back  
to his work.   
  
"Well I'm sure your father would like to know that you've been out and about with  
that Gryffindor halfblooded freak. Do you have no pride?" Goyle continued.   
  
"Maybe it is. It's also a good idea for your fathers to know about what I caught the  
two of you doing last year by the lake. I'm sure that would make them proud of  
the two of you. I'm sure they'll be bursting to tell the world their sons are poofs."  
He said with the signature Malfoy smirk. Their cheeks went red with anger. "Don't  
forget you're talking to a Malfoy. If you want to tell my father about my girlfriend,  
I'll tell each other your fathers about their sons' boyfriends. Now get out of my  
room." Malfoy commanded. The two rushed out of his dormitory. He knew this  
was the beginning of trouble. He opened his trunk, searched for Nicole's CD  
player. He positioned the headphones on his head and popped in Nicole's  
Strokes CD and blasted the music as he finished his homework. He didn't  
noticed the firm knock on his door as he hummed the tune to Hard To Explain.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
"Well I've done a spell to inspect this box, it looks to me like there is nothing  
harmful inside, but it's locked with a charm." Ginny said as she handed the box to  
Nicole who was searching through her trunk.   
  
"This damn thing! It's charmed so it can hold anything but I didn't think of how I'd  
find stuff! Oh, you finished that spell. I'll look for my case in a minute. Let's see if I  
can get this thing opened. Maybe it needs some sort of magic touch!" Nicole shut  
her trunk and hopped on her bed. She set the wooden box in front of her. She  
gently tried to pop the top open. It wouldn't budge. "It's not working. You're right.  
Maybe I'll see if Draco can open it. But first I have to show you my case of party  
favors! If I can find that damn thing." She let out a frustrated groan. She went  
back to searching in her trunk. "FOUND IT!" She exclaimed as she held up a  
black train case.   
  
"Well what do you bloody have in there!?" Ginny said impatiently.  
  
Nicole handed Ginny the heavy train traincase with a smile spread over her face.  
Ginny opened it. A similar smile burst on her face. "FINALLY! I thought I'd never  
find anyone with weed here!" The case, made to carrying make-up, had 4 small  
pouches resting in 2 moveable boxes. She opened the box to its full view and  
saw bags stuffed with marijuana. It had to have been about half a brick of what  
looked to be strong, high-quality, weed.  
  
"You're kidding?! You're a stoner, Gin?!" Nicole said exasperated in shock.  
  
"Well I spent half the summer with cousins who are half muggle and they were  
serious stoners. So when I visit them I smoke up. My brothers don't know  
because I'm the only one who goes and stays with my cousins, who are all girls.  
My mother goes through everything I bring to school so I can't smuggle anything.  
She always checks while we're asleep. She thinks she has to check to make  
sure we have enough underwear. So I can't bring any with me. But it looks like  
you have enough to share with your poor, pot-less, roomie.." Ginny batted her  
eyelashes and gave a huge fake smile.  
  
"Of course! Anytime! You get better and better! First you don't even like the  
resident heroes, now you're a stoner! OH HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME GINNY  
WEASLEY!" She pulled Ginny down onto her plush velvet deep purple comforter  
(she'd taken off the Gryffindor one, not soft enough for her) in a hug. They pulled  
out Nicole's beautiful blownglass pipes when they heard a knock on the door.  
They quickly put everything back into the case, making sure not to break the  
hand-crafted glass smoking pieces and turned down the Goldfinger CD they'd  
been playing with a silencing spell on the room. Nicole stashed both the traincase  
and the mystery box under her bed. Ginny scrambled to open the door.   
  
"Good Evening Professor McGonagall, what brings you to our dormitory this  
evening?"  
  
"Hello, Virginia. I wish to have a word with Miss Joyce." McGonagall said stiffly.   
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Would you please join me in my office?" McGonagall turned, signaling Nicole to  
follow. Nicole hoped off her bed and silently followed McGonagall, giving Ginny a  
confused look as she left.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to have a word with you in my office." Professor Snape said  
coolly to Draco who had pulled off his headphones at the sight of the Slytherin  
Head of House.   
  
"Of course, Professor." Draco followed him through the common room which was  
filled with Slytherins. They all fell silent as they saw Snape and Draco enter from  
the doors to the boys' dormitories. Whispers could be heard .."I bet its about  
that strange girl he was with..the one who dresses funny.." A 4th year girl said.  
Another 5th year boy whispered to his friend "Snape is probably going to yell at  
him about that Gryffindor Malfoy was with tonight. So disgraceful.imagine Mr.  
Malfoy's reaction when he finds out..Flithy little American halfblood...."   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at all of them in warning as he disappeared into  
Snape's dungeon office.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I bet McGonagall is talking to Nicole about that git Malfoy! She's such a disgrace  
to our house.." Lavender Brown said to Ron Weasley as Nicole walked through  
their common room.   
  
"Yeah, I know. We better talk to her after..she's rooming with Ginny you know."  
Ron said to Harry as he stared at Nicole, who was glaring back at him.   
  
Nicole took a seat across from McGonagall's desk. "Miss Joyce, I noticed you  
enter the hall with Draco Malfoy tonight. I know you're entitled to see whomever  
you please, but I want to warn you about Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Professor, this may sound rude, but I don't need to be warned about Draco. I  
know who his family is, he's not like that, I assure you."  
  
"I'm sure you want to think the best of him but he's a cunning young Slytherin  
and I don't know you well enough yet to know if you have a sturdy head on your  
shoulders." MdGonagall said to Nicole.   
  
"Thank you for your concern, Professor. I know you want the best for your  
students but I am fine and I can take care of myself. I know a different Draco  
Malfoy than everyone at this school." Nicole said with anger welling in her eyes.   
  
"I understand that you are attracted to him but it is in your best interest to stay  
away." McGonagall said flatly. "I'd hate to see you alienated from the rest of the  
house and dating Draco Malfoy is just the ticket, Miss Joyce."   
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't care if the rest of the Gryffindors want to be my  
best friend. I have friends at home and I've already found a friend in Ginny. I  
don't believe it is fair to be pressured to be friendly with the little Hero Trio. I don't  
like them and they certainly don't like me. I am not used to this school and frankly  
I hate it. I am an American in this stuffy place. Ginny and Draco make me feel  
comfortable here. Everyone else looks at me like I'm a freak because they're  
used to their boringly conformist existence. I'm sorry if you thought I'd just  
change myself to be liked by the Wonder Students. I'm not insecure like that."  
Nicole said, trying to keep her temper in check. "I know why you'd want to try to  
dissuade me from seeing Draco, but he's my boyfriend and I love being with him,  
the real Draco. Everyone here, even you, Professor, has an image of him as a  
younger version of Lucius Malfoy. I'd just like us to be left alone, but that will not  
happen, I know it. His father is a powerful man and I'm sure someone has  
already sent him an owl about Draco being seen with me. We will deal with the  
consequences."  
  
"Miss Joyce I see you have this thought out quite well. I assure you everything  
you say to me is private, you are free to return to your dormitory." She said flatly  
with an expression of surprise on her face.   
  
"Good night, Professor McGonagall." Nicole said calmly as she left her room. Her  
emotions were in a frenzy, she was so upset as she returned to the common  
room. She could feel the steam shooting from her ears.   
  
"Nicole, off to bring Malfoy his robe? Maybe a snog session with that little ferret?"  
Ron Weasley's voice cut into her. That was the last straw.   
  
"What the fuck is your problem, Ron? I feel bad for Ginny that she has to put up  
with you. It's none of your business who I date!" She said to him angrily.   
  
"Well it looks like Malfoy's girl is quite feisty, isn't she?" He replied.   
  
"Yes, in fact, Malfoy's girl is EXTREMELY feisty. And not afraid of stupid ass  
pricks like you. Why do you think you have some sort of control over this house?  
Because you're friends with with the wonderful Harry Potter? I don't need to  
prove myself to any of you. I will not change who I am to fit in to this shitty old  
castle, because I hate this school. To me, most of the people here are stuffy Brits  
who have no legitimate culture. You people are so fucking boring. At least Ginny  
and I can see that. Maybe you just need my size 7 Doc Martens lodged up your-"   
  
Ginny burst down from their dorm. "Ron, give it up. Nicole and I are leaving. You  
all know why, Nicole has made it pretty clear. Come on, Nic. Ron isn't worth it,  
he's just a big baby. Go fuck your bloody girlfriend Hermione, Ron." Ginny  
remarked to her brother. Her ears were matching the shade of Ron's.  
  
"Such nice things to say to family, Ginny." Ron said to his sister.  
  
"Oh yeah, when I was a first year you didn't even have a clue what was going on  
with me, if you really cared about anything besides Harry and your little girlfriend,  
you would have noticed. Leave us alone, Ron. I leave you alone, you leave me  
alone." With that Ginny grabbed Nicole's wrist and pulled her to the door to the  
girls' dorms. Nicole wasn't finished with them.  
  
"Why don't you just find some evil to fight! Look! Over there! Evil! Go catch it  
Ron! Go! It'll scoot under the rug!" Nicole teased.  
  
"Maybe we'll just go find your boyfriend, Joyce! That slimy git is probably a Death  
Eater by now!" Hermione yelled up at her.  
  
Nicole couldn't think straight, she wanted to rip off Hermione's head. She decided  
to keep her mouth shut and leave. "Eat shit, Granger!" The insult slipped out.  
Nicole continued up the stairs without looking back at the group.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"I'm concerned for you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said to an agitated Draco. "Do you  
think it wise to be gallivanting off with that Gryffindor? I hardly think your father  
will approve." The words glided off his tongue like a mouthful of sour milk.   
  
"Well I don't care what my FATHER has to say about it, Professor. I think I'm  
entitled to see whomever I choose." Draco retorted.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that young lady is doing some sort of mind trick on you.  
Maybe Madame Pomfrey could look into scanning your brain for tampering. I'd  
hate for you to ruin your reputation of respect because some little Gryffindor is  
toying with you." Snape hissed.  
  
"Professor, I will ask you kindly to please leave the issue alone. I can handle  
things myself. Now I don't have anything else to say and I wish to be dismissed."  
Draco said coldly.  
  
"As you wish Mr. Malfoy. But there is no doubt in my mind your father will be  
displeased with your recent change of heart." He said as Draco got up from the  
hard wooden chair.   
  
"Oh I agree. But he's not turning me into one of his Death Eater drones. If you  
think it's because of Nicole, than you may be entirely correct. Good evening,  
Professor Snape." Draco whizzed out of his office in frustration.   
  
"Hey Drakie..Guess what I just sent?" A familiar voice said to him as he passed  
through the silent common room. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson, a smirk  
pasted across her pug-face.   
  
"Oh, I don't know Pansy a letter to my parents?!" He said with fake cheer.   
  
"Your mother should be receiving it shortly." Pansy said with a sickening smile.   
  
Draco was almost relieved it was addressed to his mother. Maybe his mother  
wouldn't tell his father.She had always been loving maybe she'd have some  
compassion. "We all know why you felt the need to inform my parents of my  
romantic life..it's public knowledge you've been drooling over me for years.  
Feeling a pang of jealousy?" Draco said over his shoulder as he walked calmly  
back up to his dorm. He collapsed on his bed. Nicole was taking too long to  
contact him. `What is she doing?!' He thought as he put his headphones back on  
his head and relaxed to Nicole's John Mayer CD.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Light me up, Ginny!" Nicole said as she held her glass pipe to her mouth.   
  
"Of course, Miss Nicole! Anything for you! What is this, our 3rd bowl? 4th maybe?"  
Ginny said through a haze of smoke. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was  
giggling through every phrase, Nicole was not much different. Both of them were  
stoned.   
  
"Those stupid fucks..screw them..they don't have.." Nicole took a deep hit  
from her pipe. " the best fuckin' weed in England! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The 2  
errupted in a fit of giggles. "Ginny! I was supposed to send a message to  
Darco. umm..I mean Draco."  
  
"Whuuutttttt?" Ginny said, her eyes dropping down. "Maybe we  
should..umm..what's the word.INVITE him to join us..the more the  
merrier!"   
  
"But we can't leave! We're stoned! What am I gunna do!?" Nicole said, trying to  
stop her giggles and focus.  
  
"Can you fly over to his dorm?" Ginny asked as seriously as she could.   
  
"No..but owls can!" Nicole said and stuck a finger in the air.  
"But the owls are sleeeeppping! And how are you going to get over to the owlry?  
You're too fucked up to do that."   
  
"HOUSE ELVES!" The two stoners had solved their problem. The took out a  
piece of paper and began their letter.  
  
Draco.  
  
It's Nicole. Ginny and myself are quite stoned at the moment. I think I'll be falling  
asleep very soon. I have that box thing.yeah.umm..Ginny did some charm  
thingy and found out that its locked. Someone has to have a special  
touch.yeah..I can't think straight. We've smoked 4 bowls already. How about  
we talk to each other tomorrow. I don't have any classes after 2pm. Lucky for me,  
we moved much quicklyer at my old school. Is that even a word? Um Ginny said I  
should add it to the dictionary. Well I can't see what I'm writing anymore. This is  
some kick ass shit. Next time you are getting stoned with me.. Oh the fun.  
You've done marijuana before, right babe?  
  
My eyes are out of focus and I've made smudges already. Ginny says "Hello  
Malfoy! I think you better smoke some of this wacky weed! Even if you don't like  
Weasleys, you're still welcome at our pot party!"   
  
Night my beautiful blond babe! ALLITERATION! Teeheeheeheee  
  
  
  
Neither of them could read or even focus on the letter.   
  
"Miss house elf, miss house elf where did you go off to?!" Ginny said in high  
voice. "There you are, Twink, now how about you take a hit in exchange for  
running my little errand?" Ginny said handing Twink, the little elf, the glass pipe.   
  
"No No No! Twink help the nice girls for free." The tiny elf said insistently as she  
took the letter.   
  
"I insist, just one hit, all you have to do Twink is breathe in. You'll like it." Nicole  
said to the small elf, her eyes glossed over and bloodshot. "Now you make sure  
no one sees you do this, OK, Twink?" Nicole said between her stoner giggles.  
She handed the small elf the pipe. Twink slowly breathed in. Her whole face lit up  
and her eyelids drooped over her large violet eyes.   
  
"Nicole Joyce is right! This is very good! Anytime you is wanting help Nicole  
Joyce and Virginia Weasley, Twink will do it." She said eagerly.   
  
"I guess we've got a deal, Twink. Now you can't tell anyone about this. Not even  
the other house elves ok? We'll all get in very big trouble." Nicole whispered to  
the small elf, seeing this little elf give her a playful grin.   
  
"Twink will make sure Draco Malfoy gets this letter right away!" She said as she  
disappeared with a pop.  
  
  
"Oh bloody hell. We just gave a house elf marijuana..that was just downright  
wrong. " Ginny turned to Nicole. They burst into fits of laughter, collapsing on  
Ginny's bed. Their room reeked of marijuana and the air was hazing and dense.  
"Shit, what if someone smells this bloody good stuff?" Ginny said.  
  
"Well we'll offer them to join us of course! Ginny, how else are we going to get  
the rest of this wonderful house to like us!?! We'll bribe them with my supply of  
drugs!" Nicole joked as she went over to her bedside table. She whipped out her  
wand to clear the air of marijuana smoke and started back to the center of the  
room. Ginny was lying lazily on her bed when she felt a loud thud. She saw Nic  
sprawled over the floor in fits of laughter. Ginny rushed over to see if she was  
alright.   
  
"Nicole! What did you do, you dumb git!?" Ginny had joined in with Nicole's  
infectious giggling.   
  
"I fell you idiot! I tripped over myself! Don't walk around when stoned! That's a  
lesson we've learned tonight, Gin!" Ginny collapsed on the floor with Nicole and  
laughed till each drifted into sleep.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was awoken by a tap on his cheek. He took off his headphones, and  
slowly opened his eyes. "Bloody hell! What are you doing!!" He was startled by  
the little elf next to his bed. Draco had fallen asleep while listening to music.   
  
"Twink has this letter from Miss Nicole Joyce. Miss Nicole Joyce and Miss  
Virginia Weasley are sleeping now but Twink can bring back a letter from Draco  
Malfoy." Twink said slowly, the effects of the marijuana still evident.   
  
Draco read the note with a smile. He could barely make out the ending, the  
handwriting was smudged. He smelled the marijuana in the paper and on the elf.   
"Twink, did Nicole and Ginny give you something.that you put in your mouth  
and breathed?" Draco smirked as he questioned curiously.  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy! It was very very good. Make Twink's head feel funny." Twink  
said, touching her head.   
  
Draco scrawled a quick message on the back of Nicole's letter.   
  
Nicole -  
  
Having all the fun without me, huh? I've never smoked marijuana before. I heard  
about it, maybe I can try some of yours later. My last class tomorrow ends at 3:30  
so I'll fetch you. Is Twink our wee little elf messenger now..bribing her with  
marijuana.now that's my girl!   
  
Goodnight  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Draco.   
  
P.S. - That John Mayer bloke is as you'd say "kickin'"  
  
  
"Now get this back to Nicole as quickly as possible, Twink!" Draco handed her  
the folded note. The house elf disappeared with a popping noise. He walked  
down to the prefects' bathroom to get ready for bed. Lucky for him it was empty,  
the lamp outside was off, which meant the bathroom was vacant. The charm on  
the flame was that if the tub was on and the prefect using it wanted privacy in the  
tub, the flame would be a red color rather than the normal yellow. If it was yellow,  
a prefect could still enter as there was no one in the nude. There had been a few  
many times more liberal students would bathe together but Draco had always  
insisted he bathe alone or used one of the private showers. Draco went inside,  
turned the flame dial to private, and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his  
face. He walked over to the olympic-size bathtub, turned the faucets on and  
slowly walked into the colored water. He dived down, soaking his whole body. He  
stayed underwater for a few seconds, swimming slowly. He took a seat on the  
side of the tub and sat for a few minutes. When he was thoroughly relaxed, he  
dried off and got dressed and combed through his damp blond hair which hung  
down limply. He made his way back up to his room where his roommate, his  
roommate, the 5th year prefect, Adam Wellington, was already sleeping. Draco,  
relaxed from his bath, drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa! Gin, what time is it?!" Nicole bolted up from her hard wooden floor and  
looked over at Ginny's sleeping form. "Ginny! Wake up! It's almost time to go to  
breakfast! Shit! Ginny! We gotta get ready! WAKE UP!" Nicole whined as she  
slowly pulled herself off the floor. A pain ran through her back and as she stood  
up her whole body tensed. "I'm never ever fuckin' sleeping on the floor again."  
  
"Shite, Nicole! What happened last night?" Ginny questioned.   
  
"I think we got really stoned then fell asleep on the floor." Nicole replied.  
  
Ginny turned her attention to a note laid in the middle of Nicole's bed, atop her  
soft velvet comforter. "Hey, it looks like you got a letter."   
  
"I think I remember having a house elf up here last night....." Nicole burst out in  
laughter. "Ginny, I'm pretty sure we gave the little elf, Twink was her name, a hit  
of the weed!"  
  
"Oh goodness, WE DID! Come on, Nic, we gotta get ready!" Ginny said as she  
headed off to the prefect's bathroom. "I'm guessing that letter is from your little  
Boy Toy Draco." She playfully sneered as she left the room.   
  
Nicole quickly snatched up the letter and read it, a smile spreading across her  
face as she gathered her things to take a shower.   
  
  
  
~~~~*****~~~~*****~~~~  
  
Well I FINALLY finished this chapter. It was dormant for about 2 weeks. Just got  
this brand new Sony Vaio computer with all these high-tech features and  
Windows XP. A million times better and faster than my old computer. Hopefully  
this will be ok for uploading. If not, I'll have to go out and buy a beta reader thing.   
  
Shout-outs: Kayla for being the first critic of each chappy, and Jenni (ff.net name  
KAOS) for helping with the bathroom concept. Always love the help from a  
seasoned fanfic writer. :) And to every reviewer, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all  
the positive feedback! I'm just transferring mail from my old comp to my new one  
so I don't have your names but y'all know who you are! Much love! 


End file.
